Comfortable
by shaneequa
Summary: Our love was, comfortable and, so broken in. She’s perfect, so flawless or so they say. I want you back. - John Mayer, Comfortable
1. Remembered that time at the Market

Title: Comfortable  
Author: Shaneequa  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: It's still in my wishlist… and forever will be.  
Summary: _Our love was, comfortable and, so broken in. She's perfect, so flawless or so they say. I want you back._  
Song: Comfortable by John Mayer  
Warning: Hollis Mann. (I think I just love to hate her?)  
Author's Note: For Tori, who wanted me to post this so that she could read part two. Hope the rest of you enjoy it. It's five short parts. Reviews, greatly appreciated (:  
07/04/09: It's been brought to my attention that there isn't any 'Rocky Road' in Europe. Called my friend in Paris and she had no idea what it was so I changed it to Vanilla Pecan and double checked availability from the .fr site of Haagen-Daz.

Part I

Gibbs pushed the cart around the aisles of the grocery store while Hollis grabbed things here and there dumping it in the shopping cart. He wasn't really paying attention at what she was buying; they were grocery shopping for her house after all. He didn't need any of that, he could live his life happily with takeout.

Hollis was a health nut.

Walking around the frozen foods section, he stopped short in front of the Haagen-Daz Vanilla Pecan tubs, and suddenly, he had a flashback. A memory filling in the blank spaces that he still had from the second explosion.

He closed his eyes for a moment hoping that this memory would be a good one, of Shannon and Kelly… or maybe even… Jenny.

_I just remembered that time at the market  
snuck up behind me and jumped on my shopping cart  
And rode down aisle five_

He was walking around in the frozen food section. Ice cream was the next one on Jenny's list of things to buy for their 'house.' A little studio apartment in the middle of the City of Love where they would have to make do until their assignment was over. It was small, but it had everything that they needed, a bathroom, a kitchen and a bed to sleep in at night.

That night though, sleeping was the last thing on their agenda. They have been partners for three years to the day, lovers for two years and a half. Jenny wasn't usually one to celebrate anniversaries and neither was he, but this one was important. This was the longest relationship with a woman that he had since Shannon's death, the longest relationship and the most passionate one.

Tonight, Jenny was going to cook for him, but she was out playing her character at its finest trying to lure the targets with Decker.

Gibbs scanned the refrigerators full of food trying to see which one he should buy. Vanilla Pecan was her favorite and he wasn't surprised to see it on the list of things that they needed for tonight. Just as soon as he spotted it, opening the clear glass door, he felt a pair of soft hands cover his eyes and turning everything dark.

"Guess who," she whispered in his ear brushing her lips against it almost making him moan. It was his Jenny, who else could it be? Certainly not the only other person that made him feel that way, she was buried six feet under with their daughter.

Before Gibbs had time to respond, Jenny had jumped into the empty cart a smile on her face. He looked down at her stunned that she would pull something like that. But he really shouldn't be surprised.

"What are you waiting for?" Jenny asked looking back at him. She braced herself before telling him to push the cart, her laughter filling the air.

_you looked behind you and smile back at me  
crashed into a rack full of magazines  
they asked us if we could leave.  
_

He was pushing her around on the cart, earning curious glances from the store patrons. They didn't care though, Jenny was having fun and Jethro was having fun simply because Jethro was having fun.

She turned around smiling at him, it wasn't just a smile. It was _the_ smile. The one that showed the innocence and naïveté of the young probie that she didn't show anyone else. She was still trying to prove herself to him and the other chauvinists they worked with, and she was doing a good job at it. He was proud of her for that, but he liked nothing more but to see this reserved smile. When her façade went down and the real her was replaced.

He was so captivated by her smile that he didn't notice the rack of tabloids that they were heading straight towards. She crashed onto the rack and for a moment t they were still and silent. Then she started laughing, and he started laughing because she did.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yep," She replied with a grin. "Help me up, Jethro."

* * *

"Gibbs? Jethro?" Hollis called out to him trying to get him back to the land of the living.

Gibbs looked at her shaking the memory and the feelings that it brought off of him.

"What?"

"Where were you, Jethro?" Hollis asked softly. She understood that she didn't know everything about him, she might not like that, but she understood.

Gibbs stayed silent pushing the cart again and letting them fall into an uncomfortable silence.

"Paris," he whispered into the air.

He was in Paris, with Jenny.

* * *

Comments/Criticism? No flames please.


	2. My friends all appove

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews(: I really appreciate it.  
Anyways, on with Part II! I know it's super short. So sorry!  
Thanks for reading(:

PS; there should be an update on IIB sometime today (;

* * *

Part II

Gibbs stepped out onto the bar where Ducky was sitting. It was their 'boys night,' grant it, it was only Ducky and himself most nights and Fornell would join in occasionally when there was no case or Emily.

Ducky was already nursing his signature scotch as he approached sitting on the stool immediately to his friend's right knowing that it was reserved for him. "Bourbon," he said to the bartender who quickly nodded taking out a glass and making his drink.

"Jethro, you are late," Ducky said nodding at this oldest friend.

"I know, Duck. I just got help up," Gibbs said as an excuse.

_I sleep with this new girl I'm still getting used to  
my friends all approve, say "she's gonna be good for you."_

Ducky observed his friend for a moment before nodding his head and taking a sip of his drink. "It's good Jethro, the Colonel, she's good for you."

Gibbs nodded his head. He didn't have to tell Ducky, he was a great profiler for the dead, why not the living also? Gibbs half expected Ducky to be on his case about it though. After all, the only other person that Ducky would stick his neck out for was Jenny.

His other woman.

"So tell me, Jethro, why hide it?" Ducky asked his friend. There was no reason for Gibbs to be hiding a relationship like that. It didn't conflict with work since the Colonel barely worked for them nor did it conflict with his personal life, he was single, after all.

"You know I don't broadcast things like that," Gibbs answered knowing already that the gears have started turning in Ducky's head ending up with only one conclusion as to why he would intentionally hide his relationship with the Colonel. A conclusion with nothing to do with the fact that he was trying to turn his life around since the explosion. His little "margarita safari" where his old boss had told him to cut loose ends and move on.

As a Marine, he always followed the orders given without question.

This was no different.

They throw me high fives.

"While that is true, Jethro. I also know that there is a redhead that would be more than affected with your new relationship," Ducky said.

Gibbs didn't have to ask who that certain "red head" was. He already knew.

"I don't think she would care," Gibbs frankly.

It was true, at least he thought so. His rule of 'always double check' never had really applied when it came to dealing with Jennifer Shepard. This time was no different.

Ducky looked at him once again finish his drink with one gulp.

"Nevertheless, it's a good thing, Jethro."

"I know, Duck," Gibbs stated looking at the door that chimed when someone had gone inside.

A familiar redhead walked in the door a smile on her face. Her eyes met theirs and Gibbs couldn't do anything but nod his head in acknowledgement.

"Hey, am I late?" Jenny asked with a smile on her face. She jumped onto the seat on the other side of Ducky ordering a girly drink that Gibbs didn't know her to drink.

"Trying to have your own margarita safari, Jen?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"Simply enjoying the night," Jenny said thanking the bartender who sat her drink in front of her in a flash.

Ducky looked from one friend to another.

He couldn't help but admit that even if the Colonel was good for Jethro, Jenny was still Jenny and he strongly doubted that anyone could ever take her place.

* * *

Comments/Criticism? No flames please.


	3. Your mouth was, so dirty

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews.(:

* * *

Part III

_She says the Bible is all that she reads._

Jethro walked into her lime green room that brightened her green eyes. Her blonde hair was put up in a bun and she had her reading glasses perched on top of her nose as a book was opened in front of her.

"Hey Hol," he greeted her moving closer and brushing his lips against hers before standing back up and walking to his sea bag to get changed for bed. He had been on a three day none stop top priority case and he was tired as hell.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked her trying to glimpse at the small pocket book. She hid it away from his site and had him figuring that it was one of those trashy romance books just like Jenny use to read.

"It's nothing," Hollis said brushing it off and putting it aside on her side of the table along with her reading glasses. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you."

"Tough case," he replied. It was the best he could do, she knew that he wasn't very good with words. Miraculously though, she seemed to accept her even if she was like that.

"Come on, Jethro," Hollis said taking his hand and pulling it. "Let's get to bed."

Jethro was a man, he couldn't complain. He looked over at the desk to see what she was reading and though he saw the words "BIBLE" as the title. Hollis man was reading the Bible? That was… decent.

"You were reading the Bible, and now you want to embark in pre-marital sex?" Jethro joked around. He was looking at Hollis and didn't fail to see the glare that she sent his way. He wasn't a very religious man. He had stopped believing in a higher power after his family had been ripped away from him. He didn't think they would want anything to do with him anyway, with three divorces, that has to look bad in any religion.

"Jethro…"

_and prefers that I not use profanity_

"Fuck, Holli I was just joking!" Jethro defended putting his hands up.

"Ugh, you know how I don't like it when people use those words," Hollis berated him. Gibbs shut up looking at Hollis and slipping under the covers next to her in silence.

He wasn't really in the mood now.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs closed his eyes trying not to think about Hollis and how she was so different from Jenny, but try as he might. A memory of Jenny seeped its way to him.

_Your mouth was so dirty_

It was late at night in a Parisian hotel that Gibbs heard loud thud followed by muttered cusses.

"Jenny, you alright?" he called out to her. She was getting ready in the bedroom while he waited outside in the attached living room type place, waiting for her to get ready. They had reservations, after all.

"Fan-fcking-tastic," she replied sarcastically.

Gibbs shook his head walking over to their bedroom where he opened the door to find her sitting on the bed clutching on her wrist. He walked over to her fast trying to see if she had hurt herself.

"Let me see," Gibbs said sitting down beside her on the bed and taking her wrist from her tight grip. He could see a bruise slowly forming, marking her pale skin in comparison. "What happened?"

"That fucking bracelet happened," Jenny cursed at the inanimate object.

"Jenny, relax," Gibbs said massaging her shoulders. "I'll buy you another one."

"That one was from my father," Jenny said. Gibbs nodded, Jenny didn't really talk about her father, but he knew that he meant a lot to her just as Shannon and Kelly meant a lot to him. All he knew was that her father had died not too long ago and she was still mourning over his death.

"Well then we'll get it fixed."

"Have I ever told you how much I fucking love you?"

"Many times, but I never get tired of hearing it," Gibbs said with a smirk.

To this day, that was still true, he would never get tired of hearing her say it, if she said it to him anymore.

* * *

Comments/Criticism? No flames please.


	4. The smile that she's fakin

A/N: One more part left after this that I'm hoping to be able to post tomorrow(;  
I'm not very confident about the this and the next chapter so I'm relying of feedback.  
Thanks for all the reviews! Happy reading!

* * *

Part IV

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sitting on a black leather seat nursing a glass of bourbon. He has been ordered to come to the little shindig that NCIS was throwing on. To his surprise, Hollis had been invited as well. If he didn't know better, he would think that inviting Hollis as one of the representatives of the Army was Jenny's idea to torture him. But, he knew better.

He looked to his side watching as Hollis conversed with Ducky. Moments later, she was just talking to Abby about something that Abby was interested in. Hollis was becoming a small hit in his little family. The life of their little table, stealing the spot light from Abby who was usually the table's entertainment as well as DiNozzo.

"Having fun, Jethro?" Hollis whispered to him getting out of her conversation with Ducky.

"Nope," Gibbs replied curtly taking a sip of his bourbon and following another figure, dressed in some shade of green walking from one table to another, because she was a great host.

_She thinks I can't see the smile that she's fakin'_

Director Jennifer Shepard approached decked out complete with a genuine smile on her face. She hadn't expected them to come and when her party planner had informed her that they had returned their RSVP with a 'yes', he made sure that they were all seated together.

"Hello," Jenny greeted smiling at Abby's director as she stood up in her elevator shoes and knee-length black dress hugging Jenny. Ziva did the same with the customary cheek to cheek with her old friend.

"Are you guys okay? More champagne?" Jenny asked fussing over them like only a mother would. "Bourbon for you, Jethro?"

Hollis looked over at Gibbs shaking her head. "I think you've had enough, honey."

Hollis then plastered a fake smile on her face trying her best to make it genuine. It didn't quite work. It wasn't that it was hard, it was just that she knew she shouldn't even bother because Jethro wasn't even paying attention to a thing that she does. When Jennifer Shepard was near him, all his attention went to her. Her, and nobody else.

Her boyfriend was in love with someone else, what was there to smile about?

Jenny tilted her head in Hollis' direction subtly, asking Gibbs what was wrong with her. He shrugged looking at Hollis as her fake smile was still on her face as she looked down taking her fork and playing with her side salad to give her some sort of distraction for just a few moments.

After a brief moment of silence, Jenny finally spoke up.

"Well, gotta do rounds," Jenny smiled at them walking away. Parties like this always did make her happy. It showed who she really was; the Jenny that wanted everyone to have fun, the Jenny who _had_ fun. Gibbs missed this Jenny and if shindigs like this would what brings it out of her, then he would gladly attend more.

He turned back to Hollis who had now stopped mindlessly picking on her side salad.

"You okay?"

Hollis put on a smile, "Never better."

_Poses for pictures that aren't being taken._

As the shindig died down and the team were planning to leave, Gibbs stood up pulling the chair out for Hollis to stepped out. She smiled at him then over at his team around the table who took no notice. Her movement was so calculated that Gibbs knew she was trying something out of her comfort zone, and one look to his right, he knew why.

Jennifer Shepard was on her way to the door as they were, and she was watching them.

"Director," Hollis greeted her with a small smile wrapping an arm around Jethro's waist keeping him close and marking her territory.

"Colonel, Gibbs," she greeted them with a smile and a nod seemingly unfazed by Hollis' attempts to make her jealous and make her 'territory' known. Gibbs didn't know what to make out of her 'non- reaction,' but he figured that now wasn't the time to re-asses his relationship and feelings with Jennifer Shepard, especially when there was another woman who was wrapped up beside him.

Though, maybe it's time to re-asses his relationship with Colonel Mann.

As soon as they got inside the car, Gibbs looked at Hollis shaking his head.

Hollis looked up at him curious. "What?"

Gibbs just shook his head once again sighing. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

He _never _was in the mood to talk.

"What's wrong?" Hollis asked innocently.

Hollis urged him on trying to get him to talk until he finally did.

Gibbs shook his head, asking, "What do you have against Jenny?"

Hollis shook her head as well. "Oh like you don't know, she wants you!"

Gibbs stayed silent.

"And you want her just as much as she wants you! Tell me, Jethro, what the hell am I doing here? Stop using me and just tell me what it is that you want from me!"

"I'll drop you off your place," Gibbs said starting the engine of his car. It was the only thing he could say. He wasn't very good with words, especially when he was in this state. He didn't like being turned inside out and he thought Hollis was slowly learning that fact.

Apparently not.

"Jethro…"

Gibbs didn't reply, he just sped off in the night in silence.

* * *

Comments/Criticism? No flames please.


	5. I want you back

A/N: So this is the last one I had, thought I'd get this story out of the way before I enjoy paradise.  
I'm not particularly proud of this chapter either.  
May be OOC; but that's up to you guys to decide.  
Oh, and no more Hollis on this chapter. Sorry!  
Happy reading.

* * *

Part V

It was two weeks after the little shindig and breaking up with Hollis that Gibbs had found himself outside a familiar townhouse in Georgetown. Hollis was long gone to Hawai'i and he has been single for a while, re-evaluating his life and why he was being haunted by the memories of the past. He came to only one conclusion; he was still in love with Jennifer Shepard.

Coming up with that conclusion was the easy part.

The hard part was actually admitting the fact that he was still in love with her, to her face and see her reaction to it.

He was outside her door at the moment, knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell hoping that she would answer soon. The wait was (if he had to admit) was making him antsy about it all.

He rang the doorbell again, this time hearing movement from inside her house.

He really did hope that nobody was there with her, that would just be awkward for everyone involved.

The large oak door opened revealing her in her fluffy white robe and bed head hair. They stood there just staring at each other until Jenny finally gave in and opened the door wide enough for him to come in.

They both immediately migrated to the study where Jenny poured them a glass of bourbon, handing his to him while taking a sip of hers.

"What are you doing here, Jethro?"

Gibbs didn't know what to say. To stop from sounding cliché, he had everything planned out until this moment. Where the lights bounced off her pale skin and her red hair giving her a kind of angelic glow. He was mesmerized by her beauty and hope that she wouldn't notice that fact.

"Lock up when you leave," Jenny said placing her glass down on her desk walking towards the door to go back to sleep.

She was used to Gibbs coming here just for company. Just to remind himself that she was still there and sometimes get comfort from that fact. They had been around each other for so long that they didn't even need to say anything when he came over. But that routine stopped when the Colonel had entered the picture, and Jenny was more than curious as to why it's starting up again. Did that mean that the Colonel was out of the picture?

Nevertheless, it wasn't her place, not anymore. Jenny wasn't sure that it had ever really been. So she made her way up the stairs only to be stopped by Gibbs calling out for her.

"Yes, Jethro?" she asked turning from her spot on the staircase to Gibbs who was on the leveled floor staring up at her.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything really.

"I…" he started. It was like he had morphed back into the man that he was before Shannon and Kelly's death. Yes, he was a tough-as-nails Marine but he didn't let the toughness consume him. The extra 'B' in his name hadn't stood for bastard back then; it didn't really stand for anything.

"Jethro?" Jenny questioned. She knew that he wasn't very good with words nor was he great at saying what it is that was going through his mind. He was cryptic and mysterious, but she had learned how to read him so long ago that she knew what he was thinking and what he meant. Most of the time, anyway.

"Jenny," he breathed.

That was all he really needed to say to make her come down the stairs and come face to face him with.

"What about Hollis? She's perfect for you."

Gibbs shook his head closing the gap between them.

"You."

You could mean so many things, but now wasn't the time to analyze it. Instead they both lent in for the kill.

Hollis Mann, who?

_I loved you  
Gray sweat pants  
No make up  
So perfect_

_Our love was comfortable and so broken in._

_She's perfect  
So flawless  
I'm not impressed  
I want you back_

* * *

Comments/Criticism? No flames please.


End file.
